Magical Melodies
by XsilverXdoeX
Summary: DH SPOILERS!  Eight stories all titled with a line taken from a song.  between 438 & 691 words in each. GW&HP, CC&CD, LE&JP, LV&BL, LE&SB, RL&HG,  DM&GW, SS
1. Here Without You by Nickelback

Miles That Separate, Disappear When I'm Dreaming of Your Face

-O-

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

Inspired by _Here Without You, _by Nickelback

-O-

Miles that separate, disappear when I'm dreaming of your face…

and that is exactly what I am doing, sitting here in the mouth of the tent. I can hear Hermione snoring delicately from her bed. She's so strong, she's so good, she is such a good friend. Ron left, but she stuck by me instead of going with him. I thought she would go with him; I always underestimate her. I was scared to let them come with me, always trying to be the hero and do things alone, but they won't let me. Bloody gits, the both of them, bickering, flirting and constantly risking their necks just because I'm their friend. That familiar fear grips my insides; they are gonna get hurt one of these days, running about with Undesirable No. 1, trying to kill Voldemort piece-by-piece, one a blood traitor and one Muggle-Born. They're going to get hurt and I'll be the one to blame.

Don't you understand that's why you couldn't come along?

Its not like I don't know you're an amazing witch, I saw you at the Ministry, fighting like a trained Auror. I taught you in the D.A. and you astounded me with your skill, when had this talented witch replaced my best mate's baby sister? No, Gin, I know you're _able;_ it was never about that. Voldemort uses his enemy's weaknesses, he's not stupid, he never was and if he knew how much I love you…I can't endure even _thinking_ of what he'd do to you. Just like Neville's folks, just like my parents, like Sirius, Mad-Eye and Dumbledore. I can't put you in more danger than you're already in. I know how brave you are and how skilled, but the point is, I love you too much, Ginny. I love you way too much to let you put your life on the line by coming with me. And I can't tell you about the Horcruxes, either, and you'd end up hating me for being secretive or some stupid thing like that.

I'm holding the Marauder's Map and I can imagine my dad doing what I am. Staring at a labeled dot and fantasizing about the redhead it whose name it bears. I've gotten into the habit of doing that, even though it's pathetic and it makes me sound like some creep who's stalking you. Ginny, I need to feel like I'm near you; it reminds me of what I'm fighting for. I need to believe that you are warm and breathing somewhere and that maybe you're still capable of laughter and sleep, because I'm not. All day long, Hermione and I are straining to not mention your blasted brother, trying to find more Horcruxes and trying not to get caught, but that takes a toll. I'm glad Hermione can sleep; I'll be up all night, looking at that dot on the Marauder's Map. If I close my eyes, I can see you after we kissed on my birthday, glowing and beautiful, your face flushed and loving. And the

miles that separate, disappear when I'm dreaming of your face.


	2. Days by the Kinks

With Me Every Single Day

-O-

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

Inspired by _Days_, by the Kinks

-O-

_You're with me every single day_

Cho thought sadly

Cho Chang kneeled beside her bed in the Ravenclaw Girls Dormitory, packing her belongings into her trunk for the last time before leaving Hogwarts for good. Most of her things dwelled in the trunk year-round, like clothes and textbooks for her classes, _I won't be needing textbooks any longer…_she thought sadly. She had always adored Hogwarts. She had fallen in love with the castle, the grounds, Hagrid, the teachers and, naturally, as a Ravenclaw, the academics. Cho had always been pretty popular. She had made friends at once on the Hogwarts Express and throughout her first year.

In her second year, it was on the train that the news reached her. _Harry Potter!_ The students had all whispered, _he's here! The Boy Who Lived is headed to Hogwarts!_ Cho had been as excited as everyone else to meet the legendary defeater of You-Know-Who. All her life, like so many others, she had known the story of the Potters. They said that their son had survived unscathed, besides a cut on his forehead that supposedly resembled a lightning bolt. She had been curious about this, with the inquisitive mind of a Ravenclaw, wondering, _could a curse as powerful as the Killing Curse Harry Potter deflected really leave no trace save for an ordinary, if oddly-shaped scar?_

Of course, Harry Potter had quickly made friends in his house, Gryffindor, the same as his parents. He had immediately exhibited the skill on a broomstick that James Potter was still famous for. Cho had always loved Quidditch and had great respect for Harry when she heard this, favoring the position of Seeker herself. Soon Harry Potter had gotten himself into many adventures and reputedly met He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named time and time again. He saved a girl from the monster in the Chamber of Secrets among his claims to fame! In no time it seemed, Cho was a Fifth Year and she had noticed Harry watching her across the Great Hall and avoiding her, red-faced, in corridors.

Cho forgot about Harry when Cedric Diggory entered her life. Handsome, popular, talented, friendly and if that wasn't enough, he was interested in _her!_ So he was Hufflepuff, big deal! Then, the Triwizard Tournament and the students representing Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Harry wasn't the only celebrity in Hogwarts anymore with the arrival of Viktor Krum! Cedric was a champion! Cho was so proud, so in love! Then Harry had to steal Cedric's glory, a _fourth_ champion? Absurd! But he took part in the three tasks, as skilled and as entertaining as Veela-like Fleur, famous Viktor and of course, dear, dear Cedric.

Then the third task came and cho's charmed world came crashing down around her. You-Know-Who is back. There's a Death-Eater teaching at Hogwarts, and its not Snape. The Cup was a Portkey. Cedric is dead. Cedric is dead. Cedric is _really_ dead. No matter how many times the words passed, Cho couldn't seem to believe them. Any moment Cedric would strut over to her, wrap an arm around her waist and wink the way he used to. Maybe he would wake up. Maybe Harry Potter was wrong; had he checked Cedric's pulse?

But Harry had been positive and correct. After all, he would have known that green flash of light anywhere; it had haunted his dreams, a memory of his famous survival and his parents' deaths, for many years. Cho felt broken and ruined; soiled goods. She couldn't sleep, smile, laugh or eat for a long time.. She could hardly live without recalling that dear Cedric was gone. Even after her fiasco with Harry, the last real reminder of Cedric, she could not forget.

As she kneeled here and shut her trunk, she glanced out at the grounds, thinking, _Oh, Cedric, I won't forget you._

_You're with me every single day…_


	3. Over & Over by Three Days Grace

Over and Over, I Fall For You

-O-

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

Inspired by _Over and Over, _by Three Days Grace

-O-

Over and over, I fall for you…

There was nothing I hated more than that fact as I stalked out of the dungeons, fuming. Blasted Lily Evans, you were such a pain. Since I had met you on the train when we were eleven, three years prior to that day, we'd been far from friends. It wasn't like you were a Slytherin, we just didn't get along. At all. You and Snivellus, always you and Snivellus! You two friends were bloody inseparable! Who had ever heard of something so mental, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor being bosom buddies?!

I had just left Potions, which none of my fellow Marauders had with me third year. You were there, though, as well as, yes, you guessed it, Snivellus! I didn't like it one bit, but I was forced to admit it, you two were definitely top of our class when it came to Potions. Actually, the only person I knew who was a better student than you was Moony, and that hardly counted. Moony was bloody mad when it came to school work. In fact, I had never missed an opportunity to tease him for it.

Just like how Padfoot never missed an opportunity to tease me for fancying you. Yes, I fancied you. What a cliché, right? I made fun of you only because I harbored a secret love for you. And Snivellus? Well, I just couldn't help but make fun of him, he was the blasted definition of an easy target!

The reason I was furious after Potions that day, was because I loved you. You were such a prat to me, such a little know-it-all, such a goody two shoes, but Lord help me, I loved you so. I loved the gentle curl of your vibrantly red hair, falling in soft waves around your face. I loved the musical quality of your laugh, like phoenix song, not that your laughter was ever for me. I loved that you didn't find me funny and you hated Quidditch, although other girls giggled and swooned when I was just sitting still. I loved how your pretty face flushed when you were angry at me (which was often.) I loved your glittering, brilliantly green eyes, almond-shaped and long-lashed, although when you graced me with your gaze, they were usually slitted with rage. I loved when you walked past me in the corridors of Hogwarts, and the flowery smell of your shampoo lingered. I loved you. I just loved you. Even when I hated you desperately I loved you.

I lost count of how many times I thought I had moved on and didn't give a damn about you any longer, but then it would happen. I would glance thoughtlessly down Gryffindor Table in the Great Hall, see you scarfing down food and it would hit me like a punch in the gut; I still loved you. I would get partnered with you in Herbology and as you worked beside me, angry, your arm would brush against mine and there it would be, bright as day; I still loved you. Once I was walking with Padfoot and Wormtail to visit Hagrid and I spotted you and Snivellus studying from a shared textbook under the beech tree, I heard it screaming in my ear, crystal clear; I loved you and I wanted to tear you away from that Slytherin filth and kiss you savagely on the mouth like in some crummy Muggle film.

Then I accepted that as part of life; falling in love with you. I know little things that set it off, and I know you're a good person, but I'll never know quite why

over and over, I fall for you…


	4. Last Song Im Wasting on U by Evanescence

You Dare Tell Me You Love Me

-O-

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

Inspired by _The Last Song I'm Wasting on You_, by Evanescence

-O-

"You dare tell me you love me?"

Spoke the high, cold voice in response to the faltering confession from the most loyal of Lord Voldemort's followers. He spoke in precious more than a whisper, but his voice was threatening in its softness. He had learned early on that the unexpected was frightening to the normal people. No one expected the evil, horrible Lord Voldemort, whose name was feared, who had caused so very many terrible things to happen, would speak quietly.

"My Lord…" Bellatrix Lestrange's voice was weak and it wavered, like a toddler teetering on unsteady legs when learning to walk.

He lifted one white hand to silence her and she was instantly quiet, "Bellatrix, you have been very true to me, one of my most valued Death-Eaters."

"Thank you, my Lord."

"You gave up years of your life in that hellhole, Azkaban, and it was out of loyalty to me and my followers." His voice was still very quiet.

"Yes, my Lord, that is true."

"When I returned to reign again, you came to my side at once, prepared to live or die under my orders." He said, "You say that you share my ideals."

"I want to rid the wizarding world of the Muggle blood that has contaminated every factor of our way of life." She replied to him, her throaty voice gaining strength, "I do share your ideals, my Lord."

"And yet you love, Bellatrix," he sneered in a grimace that would send an ordinary witch into fits, but Bellatrix was not ordinary. She stood her ground, before him in the house of her sister, near the great mantle and the giant mirror, "You _love._" He spat the word as if it tasted especially foul.

She nodded.

"Love is a weakness. Love is a liability. Love is a pathetic, optimist's dream. Love exists only to cause pain and all who have loved have paid dearly for it." Lord Voldemort's scarlet eyes narrowed and he looked into the black ones belonging to Bellatrix, "You should know better, my girl, you should. You have not only been loyal, oh no, you have done far more than that! You are a skilled witch and very clever, very cunning. That is what has made you important in my rise to power." He shook his pale head, "With your intelligence, you ought to know better than to love."

"My Lord, I know it is foolishness and it is petty and weak, but I control it not!" Bellatrix replied at one, her beautiful face, slightly madder than usual. The curling in her thick, black hair shone in the flickering, faltering light of the fire in the fireplace.

He nodded thoughtfully, "Yesss…_yesss…_"

"My Lord, a Sickle for your thoughts."

He sneered again, "Are my thoughts not worth a Galleon?" she frowned and he replied, "Bellatrix, if you wish it, I will forget what you have said tonight. I will never mention this and think of you forever as a merely a Death-Eater, not a common weakling like my opposers." She nodded, "Have you anything left to tell me?"

She nodded once more, "I love you, my Lord."

He scowled inwardly, his thoughts burning red with frustration:

_You dare to tell me you love me?_


	5. Jessie's Girl by Rick Springfield

She's Watching Him With Those Eyes

-O-

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

Inspired by _Jesse's Girl_, by Rick Springfield

-O-

She's watching him with those eyes…

Across the Transfiguration classroom, Sirius can see that Lily Evans is watching Prongs, but he does not notice this. His quill dances across his parchment, very hasty to finish before Professor McGonagall comes around and collects their work. How dare he not notice her! Sirius knows he should be hurrying to complete his work like his best friend is, but he cannot tear his eyes away from her and look back at the parchment on his desk.

She is finished, of course, her and Moony. They always finish before anyone else does…blasted bookworms! Her quill is lying motionlessly beside her right elbow and her chin rests on her soft, warm palm, her scholar's hands stained with ink. That lovely dark red hair flows gently past her shoulders, framing that pale, peaches and cream face. James is always ranting about how beautiful she is, as if Sirius can't tell! Anyone with eyes and half a brain can tell Lily Evans is beautiful, and Sirius has both. Prongs always talks about her, but Sirius is the one seeing this sacred moment, memorizing every tiny detail of the girl he has so very reluctantly fallen in love with. The girl he can never ever have.

She does not seem to see anything but Prongs, Sirius can tell this from the stars that are shimmering in her eyes…her eyes, those wonderful bright green eyes…

Sirius finally forces himself to do his classwork and when he is done, he looks immediately back at her. She glances around the Transfiguration classroom and a sugary sigh issues past her pink and inviting lips. Her wonderful eyes find James again, across the room and a smile prances across her features and they glow all vivid gold and pink. After a moment, Prongs finishes and adds a period rather obviously to the end of his work. He looks unsure, wearing what Sirius recognizes as his anxious face; the one he sported before their O.W.L.s and then after their O.W.L.s and, of course, before every Quidditch match he has ever played. He picks up his head and sees at last that Lily is gazing his way. He grins at her and winks. She blushes very prettily.

Sirius can't bear it, but he knows he must. They belong together, Lily and James, he knows it, but Merlin's Beard, does he love her! And that love is what makes it so difficult at times like this, when

she's watching him with those eyes…


	6. My Love Will Follow U by Rich Shindell

My Love Will Follow You Down Every Highway of Your Soul

-O-

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

Inspired by _My Love Will Follow You_, by Richard Shindell

-O-

My love will follow you down every highway of your soul.

I understand you so much better than Ron does. He hardly knows you. How could he ever understand you? I care deeply for the entire Weasley family, but honestly, Ron isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer as Prongs used to say. You are so intricate. So real. You aren't two-dimensional and Lord knows you aren't dull. You are courageous, loyal, intense. And you're brilliant.

The first time I saw your brown eyes on the Hogwarts Express, when you were only thirteen, I saw the intelligence in those eyes. I could see the cogs turning in your head as you mastered every spell I threw at the class before anyone else; even Harry. You were probably the best student I had in the entire school. The minute I met you I knew you were a kindred spirit. You had that avid hunger for knowledge that I had had in my days at school and the calloused hands of a scholar. Very like Harry's mother, another exceedingly clever Muggle-Born, like yourself. I don't know if I loved Lily. I think in our own way, all four Marauders did.

The problematic one was you, Hermione Granger. It was not right for me to love my best friend's girlfriend. It was far worse to love a student that could've been my daughter. Especially one with your potential, because unlike me, you didn't have a secret infliction that would cause your entire life to be fraught with failure, no matter how hard you tried.

Now we are here, at the Burrow and you are seventeen. You have come of age and you have blossomed into an amazing young woman. I know better than to tell you not to go with Harry. After all, he is his father's son and James would have been half the man he was without the Marauders beside him all the way. And we were. Just like you and Ron, we would never think of drawing apart from one another. Had it not been for Peter and Severus and Voldemort, we would still be as closely-knit as we were then. Of course, if it were not for Voldemort, Harry's surname may have been Snape.

You are weeping beside me as we sit alone in the kitchen. I don't know why you are weeping but I know that it is something that you chould not have to worry about so young. I understand you so deeply, Hermione. although I will never be more than a mentor and friend to you, I love you very much. I am married, I know. Tonks is wonderful. How could anyone not think Tonks is wonderful? I love her very much and I would never see any hrm come to her. I suppose I might have children someday, since for the first time in my life I have a woman who loves me and wants me to love her and need her.

But here you are, crying and half of us may be dead before they day comes a year from now. Voldemort is stronger each day that passes and he will not hesitate to kill anyone who does not join him. This is like last time, but we have harry.

I honestly believe harry can end this, but I don't know if he will survive. I don't know if his faithful friends, you and Ron will survive. I don't know if I will.

I hope you don't die. You shouldn't die, you could do so much for the wizarding and muggle world, with your drive and intellect. Lord, I just know you like I know myself. I do love you, I suppose, and that love will never dwindle. It will follow you, far into the future and into forever. It will follow you deep into yourself to places you yourself don't know;

My love will follow you down every highway of your soul.


	7. Taking Over Me by Evanescence

Who Can Decide What They Dream?

-O-

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

Inspired by _Taking Over Me_, by Evanescence

-O-

Who can decide what they dream?

No one can, honestly, most of us can hardly decide what we think about while we are awake. When slumber takes a person, though, their sub-conscious is in control and that is a strange thing. If people could decide what they dreamed about, dreams would never be intriguing or exciting or scary. Nightmares wouldn't even exist.

Draco Malfoy thought that that would be a fair compromise. He would sacrifice nightmares, exciting dreams and intriguing dreams if that was what it took. He did not put much stock in dreams, in fact, none. He had always thought Divination was nonsense, dreams were just odd, unlinked, mental thoughts and surely tealeaves were just that, soggy herbs. And the stars? Stars were twinkling spots in the vast darkness of the sky. He felt like a filthy half-breed of a centaur when he was supposed to figure out what stars meant.

Draco had never liked things that were beyond his control, even if they were good things, like Christmas coming every year. He wanted the power; he wanted it all to be under his command. After all, wasn't that what had made him with to be a Death-Eater? Because he felt the Dark Lord was like him? Everyone thought it was because his parents were Death-Eaters or because he hated those with impure blood, and although he did, that was not why. He wanted power, just as Tom Riddle, Jr. had in his school days.

And he wanted power now more than ever, power over his dreams. He wanted her to go away. She was always sneaking into his dreams and lurking nearby, glowing brightly and radiant. He hated her and her whole wretched family. Draco wanted her out of his dreams; he didn't ever like her in the slightest. Oh, she was very pretty, Potter didn't have bad taste, but she was a filthy, Muggle-Loving blood traitor and he'd be damned if he let himself dream about her.

Ginny Weasley? A _Weasley?_

She was always there in his dreams and he hated it. He hated her but he couldn't get her out of his head. How had she even ever gotten in there as more than a rival, enemy or target for some plot or scheme to get at Potter? Why was Ginny Weasley in Draco Malfoy's thoughts? It was completely mental! What would everyone think? Even _he_ disliked himself for it and he had always prided himself on being very, very conceited.

Why was Ginny there? Potter's girlfriend, Weasley's sister, Granger's friend?! A girl who gladly spent time with that nutty Loony Lovegood, in his head, what the bloody hell! A girl who paid compliments to pathetic little Neville Longbottom. Longbottom, one of Draco's favorite victims!

Draco shuddered, trying to make Ginny go away, wondering if anyone could help him and racking his mind, asking one question:

Who can decide what they dream?


	8. I'm Looking Through You by the Beatles

Love Has a Nasty Habit of Disappearing Overnight

-O-

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

Inspired by _I'm Looking Through You_, by the Beatles

-O-

Love has a nasty habit of disappearing overnight.

Severus had learned this the most difficult way; it had happened to him. Everything seemed so pointless since Lily had ended their friendship. It was the summer holiday separating fifth year and sixth and Severus sat on one of the swings where he had first formally met Lily all those years ago. He swayed backward and forward slowly, his toes brushing the pebbles beneath him. A summer wind fingered his lank black hair and whipped it around his thin, pale, frowning face.

Lily had been such a beautiful little girl. At the age of what, nine years, ten? He sighed. She had at once fallen in love with the idea of magic, wanting desperately to believe she was special and that there was a place somewhere that she would belong. That there were others like her. Severus had been like her. He had been nice to her and explained so much to her, everything he knew of the wizarding world after ten or so years of growing up with magic. She had been ecstatic.

"_But I have done magic out of school!"_

"_We're all right, we haven't got wands yet. They let you off when you're a kid and you can't help it. But once you're eleven and they start training you, then you've got to go careful." He had replied._

_She had been so calm and contemplative, twirling a twig between her fingers like a wand. He had thought she was beautiful, he had already loved her._

That spot was not far away…Severus sighed again. Lily had loved him back them. When they had been children and he had introduced her to a fantastic world she had never dreamed of in the dull Muggle world she had grown up in. He bowed his head, loss overflowing inside him…it was his fault she hated him now. He had messed up and he had ruined the love that had blossomed so early between them.

"_Does it make a difference, being Muggle-Born?" She had asked him_

_Severus' mother had always told him that Muggle-Borns, Mudbloods to her, were filth. He looked at Lily, she wasn't filth, he loved her, "No. It doesn't make a difference."_

She had loved him then, he knew it! She had loved him in the beginning when he had not thought twice about her parentage. If only he had held onto that sentiment and not the one that had infected him with his fellow Slytherins. He squeezed his eyes shut, cringing at the memory: _I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!_

Merlin's Beard, he hated himself so dearly for that moment of humiliated foolishness. She had tried to help him and he had repaid her with the worst insult he could give.

"_I never meant to call you a Mudblood, it just—"_

"_Slipped out?" she was totally unsympathetic, glaring at him, "it's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death-Eater friends—" that didn't offend him, it was just the truth; Lily felt differently, "you see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?"_

_He couldn't lie to her._

"_I can't pretend anymore, you've chosen your way and I've chosen mine." She said with a sort of finality in her tone that he didn't like one bit._

"_No—listen, I didn't mean—"_

"—_to call me a Mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus, why should I be any different?"_

And so any remaining love she had had for him had vanished and he had a growing suspicion that it would soon belong to James Potter, that stupid, arrogant prat. She had loved him and then in the blink of the eye she had not.

Love has a nasty habit of disappearing overnight.

-O-

A/N: hello, I hope you liked this. I just sorta got the idea when I was listening to Jesse's girl and I thought about Lily 'watching him with those eyes.' Then a few weeks later, I'm Looking Through You was stuck in my head and I was thinking about Snape & Lily (not so rare for me) and thought love has a nasty habit of disappearing overnight, a song quote that fit them. Anyway, its kinda weird and I sorta forgot to spellcheck some of it.

Well, R&R! Thanx!


End file.
